


Our Little Secret

by phanpunk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpunk/pseuds/phanpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Oakley stays over at Dan and Phil's flat for the night and hears them having sex when they thought he was sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in response to a prompt on tumblr.

Tyler Oakley was a very busy person, it seemed like he was always traveling. So, it really only made sense for Dan and Phil to offer to let him stay with them when he was passing through London. They got along with him great, and he’s never been hard to deal with, so what could possibly be the problem with him staying one night in their flat?

By the time he arrived, it was already about ten o’clock at night, so they didn’t spend too much time visiting with him before they all went to bed. Of course, they didn’t want Tyler to sleep on their couch (which had been broken by Phil one too many times) so Dan kindly offered to let him sleep in his bed and he’d share Phil’s.

“Are you sure?” Tyler asked. “I don’t wanna inconvenience you.”

Dan had to hold in a laugh. An inconvenience was the opposite of what sleeping next to Phil would be. “It’s not a big deal at all, nothing we haven’t done before.” Dan replied with a smirk. Phil almost wanted to smack him right then and there, it’s like he was  _trying_  to tell Tyler that they were dating.

Tyler smiled back and said, “Alright, thanks again for letting me stay, guys!” They said their goodnights and headed to bed.

 

***

 

Dan and Phil were laying in their bed in just their pajamas, that meaning Dan was in his boxers and Phil was wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. They had been laying there long enough for the older boy to start dozing off, until he felt Dan pecking kisses at his neck. He opened his eyes and said in a hushed voice, “What are you doing?”

The brown-haired boy took his lips off from Phil’s neck. “Kissing my boyfriend, what are you doing?” Before Phil could reply, Dan’s lips were on his. They were kissing just like that for a few minutes, laying on their sides with each other’s tongues slipping into each other’s mouths, until Dan pushed the other over onto his back and crawled on top of him.

Phil stopped him before he could start kissing him again, “Dan…you know we can’t do anything tonight.”

“I think we can.”

Phil scoffed. “Not without Tyler hearing a certain someone who doesn’t know how to be quiet.”

“Fucks sake, Phil, I can be quiet.” Although Phil didn’t believe him, he couldn’t deny that he was getting a little turned on. Dan was slowly grinding his hips into his and he could feel himself starting to get hard just from those little movements. Maybe knowing someone else was in the next room was a little exciting to him. Maybe “exciting” wasn’t really the right word to describe it, but it made Phil feel…dirty, to say the least. When he thought about it, this could actually be quite enjoyable. He’d guessed he’d have to make sure himself and Dan could be silent because god knows he probably wouldn’t be able to handle the embarrassment if Tyler heard them. To be fair though, he was quite sure Tyler would be sleeping by now. He had a very long day of traveling, after all.

Phil grabbed Dan’s face and began kissing him once again, this time it was a bit more heated though. Dan was still moving his hips into Phil’s and they were both getting harder by the minute. Phil reached his hands to grasp onto Dan’s sides as they were kissing. Dan pulled away from his boyfriend’s lips to catch his breath and leaned towards his ear.

“Wanna suck you off,” he whispered. He slid his hand down to the edge of Phil’s boxers, his fingertips just barely brushing inside of them. Phil let out a silent moan, “Please, Dan.”

The younger of the two kissed at his neck a few more times, being careful not to leave any marks, before leaning back to pull down Phil’s boxers. Once he got them off from his legs, he scooted down on the bed a bit further so his head was level with Phil’s dick. He ran one hand along Phil’s thigh and used the other to slowly start stroking his member. He smiled to himself when he felt Phil’s slender fingers running through his hair, encouraging him to take him in his mouth.

He gave one last look up at Phil before he closed his eyes and took his tip into his mouth. Dan began to gradually take his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and starting a steady pace. He was using his hand to stroke the little bit that his mouth couldn’t reach, and his tongue was running along the underside of his cock.

All Dan could hear were muffled moans and quick breaths coming from Phil. He removed his hand from the bottom of Phil’s cock and replaced it with his own lips. When Phil felt his tip at the back of Dan’s throat, he couldn’t help but moan out loud. He looked down at his boyfriend, lips stretched around him, taking it like it was his fucking job. He kept gripping tighter onto Dan’s hair as he began to move faster, and he was so caught up in the pleasure that he didn’t even notice that Dan had took his boxers off and started stroking over his own dick. The sight almost made him weak. Dan kept moaning around him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled him up by his hair and the younger boy looked up at him. Phil was almost speechless for a moment.

“Dan,” he whispered, out of breath, “I need you.” Dan didn’t say anything, but rather immediately rolled over on the bed. He spread his legs out, bending them at the knees. He already looked spent. Hair was sticking to his forehead, he was sure his voice was croaky, and it took everything in his power to stop himself from touching his dick again.

Phil had reached over to grab the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside drawer and coated his fingers with it before rubbing one against Dan’s hole. As much as he just wanted to fuck him, fingering Dan was hot as fuck. He slid the first finger in and gently starting moving it. He used his other hand to grab Dan’s length and pump it just as slowly as he was moving his finger. Dan had his arms placed on either side of his head, gripping at the pillow. He turned his head into said pillow and groaned. “Mmmph, more.”

He didn’t waste anytime with adding another finger along with the first one. Phil took his hand off from Dan’s dick and began to move it up and down his thigh. Dan was squirming around and it was honestly so fucking hot. Phil couldn’t help but stare at the way his fingers moved in and out of Dan and how each time he ran them over his spot he let out a small gasp. Almost as soon as he added one more finger, his boyfriend said, “If you don’t fuck me I’m going to end up coming from just your fingers.”

Phil almost let out a moan from hearing those words. He removed his fingers and ran them over his own cock. Phil leaned in to sloppily kiss Dan as he slid inside of him. His hands were on his hips and he was starting to thrust into the younger boy. Dan let his jaw hang open as he felt Phil moving inside of him. The feeling truly was intoxicating. Just knowing that Phil could get so much pleasure out of little awkward Dan that had a huge crush on him before they even met was exhilarating.

“That feel good, babe?” Phil groaned under his breath.

Dan’s breathing hitched. “F-faster, please.” There was nothing better than being pounded by his hot-as-fuck boyfriend.

Phil’s blunt fingernails were digging into Dan’s hips as he quickened his pace. Their breathing was heavy and when Phil hit his spot, that sweet, sweet spot, Dan let out his first proper moan of the night. He was grabbing at Phil’s arms and his face was screwed up and he never wanted the feeling to stop. Phil started thrusting even faster into Dan, angling his hips so he’d hit his prostate with every thrust. Dan was moaning out loud, he was so close. Right as he was about to come, Phil stopped abruptly. They both heard the sound of a door shutting and footsteps going towards the bathroom.

“ _Fuck_ , Phil.” Dan was whining into his ear.

“Shhh, he probably heard you.”

Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s back, pushing his dick back into him again. “Do you think I give a flying  _fuck_  right now? You can’t just- God. You can’t just stop when I’m that close.”

Phil had an idea. He knew he could keep quiet if he had to, so he placed his hand around Dan’s mouth. Before he could ask what he was doing, Phil began to move his hips agonizingly slow again.

“You  _have_ to be quiet.”

Dan furrowed his brows as if he was trying to nod at him. Phil ran his other hand down his stomach and reached for his cock. Almost as soon as he grabbed it, Dan let out a moan that was muffled by Phil’s hand. He wasn’t going to lie, it was killing Phil just as much as it was killing Dan. He  _needed_ to come.

Tyler was a whole room away, Phil was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to hear Dan’s muffled whines. So, Phil picked up his pace once again. Not as fast as he was going, of course, but fast enough to cause Dan to let out those god damn faint moans that were making him go crazy. He continued pumping Dan in time with his thrusts, and then they heard the bathroom door open back up.

Dan gave Phil a worried look, but Phil couldn’t stop again. He was so close, he just needed to come. He kept going because he was right there on the edge, and Dan was completely his. Vulnerable, with his legs wrapped around Phil’s back. He kept hitting Dan’s prostate, and he grabbed onto Phil’s wrist on the arm that he was using to cover his mouth as if to warn him that he was about to come.

Little did they know that when Tyler stepped out of the bathroom he was stood right outside the door for a moment because he thought something might have been wrong. He heard faint gasps and whimpers coming from the room so he pressed his ear against the door. He didn’t want to barge in, after all. If only he knew better. Phil thrusted himself into Dan a bit more quickly and hurriedly tugged at Dan’s cock. It was only a few seconds after that when Dan was spilling his come over Phil’s hand and his own stomach. The sight made Phil whimper as he came inside Dan and tried to ride out his orgasm as quietly as possible.

As soon as Tyler realized what was going on, he scurried back into Dan’s room, praying that they hadn’t heard him walking. He wanted to slap himself in the face for being so stupid.

Just as Phil was pulling out of Dan, they heard Dan’s bedroom door shut. They were laying side by side, both in a post-orgasm haze.

“Do you think he heard me?” Dan asked. Of course  _now_  he’s concerned.

Phil laughed and lazily looked over at him. “Definitely.”

 

***

 

The next morning was just as painfully awkward as Tyler thought it would be. They were all sitting in the lounge eating breakfast and he was definitely fumbling around with his cereal a bit too much. He just couldn’t look either of them in the eye. His face felt like it was a permanent shade of red.

Once they were done eating, they were silently watching whatever boring morning show was on TV. Phil honestly couldn’t take it anymore. Him and Dan had already discussed telling him that they were a couple, so what would be a better time than now? Phil took a breath and looked over at Tyler sitting across the room before clearing his throat.

“Tyler?”

The poor boy looked like a deer in headlights. “Yeah?”

“We really didn’t mean for you to find out this way, but about last night…” he looked over at Dan and he nodded, “God, this is really awkward but I’m really sorry if you heard…um, us.” Tyler stayed silent, he honestly didn’t think that they would bring this up.

Dan chuckled and added, “Surprise, we’re dating! If you didn’t guess already.” Dan waved his hands in a sarcastic manner.

“Wait, for real?” Tyler almost had to hold back a smile. “I mean I guess it does make sense, of course.” He let out a giggle and smirked at them, “I’m just glad you told me, I was starting to worry about all of that sexual tension you two have when you’re around each other.”

Dan and Phil laughed, “Is it really that noticeable?” Phil asked him.

“Have you seen the way Dan looks at you?” Tyler replied. The three of them were smiling like a bunch of dorks.

“So this won’t make anything weird, will it?” Dan asked Tyler.

“Hmm, not weird. But next time I stay lend me a pair of earplugs or something.” Tyler laughed.

Dan covered his face with his hands and curled into Phil’s shoulder to hide his face as he giggled. As awkward as this conversation was, it felt like a weight had been lifted off from them now that Tyler knew about them.

“Please promise you won’t tell anyone? We like to keep it private, because, well-you know.” Phil shrugged.

“Of course, your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
